bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fina (6★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Fina. |id = 51075 |altname = Fina |no = 1503 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 17, 17, 17, 17, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_frames = 78, 99, 105, 111, 117, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174, 180 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mysterious young girl who emerged from an earth crystal in another world. Fina remembers nothing save for her own name, and seems to possess little to no knowledge of the world she currently inhabits. However, curiously enough she is proficient with white magic and the bow and arrow, though she is unaware as to where she acquired such impressive skills. Her identity is completely shrouded in mystery, but she seems to have played a role in her world's origins. |summon = What is it people say...? Oh yeah! I'm all over it like a rash! |fusion = Hmmm. I don't know why, but I feel like I can work even harder now! |evolution = |hp_base = 3760 |atk_base = 1470 |def_base = 1470 |rec_base = 1570 |hp_lord = 5510 |atk_lord = 2030 |def_lord = 2020 |rec_lord = 2170 |hp_anima = 6252 |rec_anima = 1972 |atk_breaker = 2228 |def_breaker = 1822 |def_guardian = 2218 |rec_guardian = 2071 |def_oracle = 1921 |rec_oracle = 2467 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Purely Innocent Heart |lsdescription = 20% boost to Def and max HP, slightly restores HP each turn & damage taken may slightly restore HP |lsnote = Heals (400-600 + 10% Rec) HP each turn & 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bb = Holy Ray |bbdescription = 10 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & considerably boosts Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2000-2500 + 16.9% Rec) HP & 100% Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Arch Blast |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (2000-2500 + 16.9% Rec) HP & fills 5 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = 51076 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Light Pot |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Community Milestone Event: June 23, 00:00 - July 6, 23:59 PST (2017) |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Fina1 }}